The New Kid
by Wolf27
Summary: A love story about Blainchel, I know most people like Klaine, and I do to but I just haven't been able to find a good Blainchel story , so i decided to write one my self. Its not done yet so, trust me there will be more. Hope you like it! Thanks For Reading!


Chapter 1 Rachel

McKinley High School Main Entrance

Rachel Berry paused outside the door of McKinley high school, just long enough to smooth down the sides of her corduroy skirt. Her white button-down and red-and-blue argyle sweater vest should scream overachiever, but instead she looked hot and smart. McKinley High was not the kind of school you wanted to stand out at, but Rachel wanted to stand out, she wanted to show everyone how special she was, and she was going to.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Goodrich" Said Rachel as she flashed her 1000 watt smile at the dour-faced secretary standing at the door of the front office. Rachel strolled down the hall, with an air of confidence around her; she had people moving out of her way, instead of her moving out theirs. Whenever she caught someone looking at her she'd flash her death stare, that'd send them, cowering against the wall. Soon, her two best friends Santana and Brittney joined her at her locker as she grabbed her books. "Hey Rachel, Did you see what Puck was wearing today? Talk about hot I mean did you see those biceps" said Santana who was practically head over heels for the MoHawked football player, with an IQ lower than his age. "Yeah right Santana, Uhh you obviously are going blind because Finn looked especially sizzling did you see his hair, talk about perfectly styled" Brittney said as she defended her boyfriend the thick skulled captain of the football team, who even Rachel had to agree, had perfect hair. I listened to them argue for a minute before I said "Hey guys, how bout you agree that they're both hot" "But..." said Santana. I flashed her a death stare "Okay fine with me" "Me to" agreed Brittney, so we walked off to Mr. Pugh's home room class.

**Chapter 2 ****Blaine**

**McKinley High front office **

Blaine walked in to McKinley High, and made a bee-line to the main office, where an irritable looking secretary was reading a Better Homes and Gardens magazine, she didn't look up as Blaine reached the desk. "What do you want?" she asked in an extremely unpleasant manner. "Good morning ma'am, I'm Blaine Anderson the transfer student from Dalton Academy, and all I need is my class schedule and I'll be out of your hair." Blaine gave her his kindest smile hoping to get on her good side even if it was this late in the year, besides it was nice to have friends in high places, if a school secretary counted as a "high place". "Well good morning to you to Mr. Anderson" She said as she smiled at him and began shuffling through some papers on her desk "Here it is and let me get you your guide for the next week" She said as she smiled, she got on the intercom and asked for a student named Kurt Hummel. About a minute later a gel haired boy wearing red pants and a red and black shirt with a red beret perched on his head walked in to the office "Yes Mrs. Goodrich" The boy said in a chirpy high pitched voice. "Kurt, you will be Mr. Anderson's guide for the week" said Mrs. Goodrich "Now both of you get to class before your tardy" "Thank you ma'am" Blaine said as he walked out of the office with Kurt at his side. "What's your first class?" asked Kurt. He glanced at his class schedule; Mr. Pugh's math class was first so they headed off down what Kurt called the math hall.

Chapter 3 Rachel

McKinley High; Mr. Pugh's Homeroom

Rachel tapped her foot, to an unknown beat, on the floor of Mr. Pugh's class as he called role. The door opened and in stepped Kurt Hummel the only openly gay kid at school, who Rachel promptly ignored until, waits who's that ohhh look at him, a tall broad shouldered boy, with a chiseled jaw, dark black hair, eyes that sparkled like sapphires, and a faint smile on his lips followed Kurt in to the class room. "Good morning Mr. Pugh, I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Goodrich called me to the office" said Kurt in his extremely girly voice. "Yes Kurt your excused, but who did you bring with you?" asked Mr. Pugh the overweight math teacher with a graying walrus mustache. "Well Mr. Pugh this is …. Ummm…" Kurt glanced at the new kid expectantly. "Blaine Anderson pleased to meet you" Blaine said as him and Mr. Pugh shook hands. "Pleased to meet you to Mr. Anderson, your seat will be the one right behind Rachel, Rachel raise your hand please" I rose my hand and me and the new boy Blaine locked eyes and for a second there was nothing but us ,as he walked over to sit behind me. As soon as he got his stuff organized Mr. Pugh started droning on and on about all the different types of triangles. Santana pretended to drop her pencil as she slid a note over to me. He's hot ;) I like him 3 what'd u think should I try to get him ;) I wrote no and passed the note back to her. She passed me a hurt look and I shrugged and pretended to listen to Mr. Pugh, as I thought about the boy behind me, with the beautiful eyes and the faint smile on his lips, so I decided to write him a note

Chapter 4 **Blaine**

McKinley High; Mr. Pugh's homeroom

I walked in to this classroom expecting to see just a regular class room, and that's what I got at least, until I saw her. She sat there tapping her foot until she looked up at me, she was gorgeous her long brown hair carelessly thrown over her shoulder as she sat there watching Mr. Pugh, Kurt, and me. I shook Mr. Pugh's hand and he told me to sit behind the girl whose name was Rachel. What a perfect name for such a perfect girl, I thought as I walked down the aisle to sit behind her. I watched her cheerleader friend pass her a note, which she quickly scribbled on, and passed back. Her friend flashed her a hurt look and she just shrugged, and began to take notes. I guessed I should do the same thing so I opened my notebook and tried to pay attention to Mr. Pugh. Rachel stretched her arms up above her head as she yawned and dropped something on my desk. It was a note did she want me to pass it back or what "Is this for me?" I whispered. She shook her head yes and resumed taking notes. I un-folded the piece of paper as quietly as I could and read "Hey new kid, Do you sing? Cause if you do you should come to the choir room this afternoon, and hang with glee club " I wrote back saying I would and I passed the note back to her, and tried to focus on Mr. Pugh as he droned on about triangles. When all I could think about was the girl in front of me.


End file.
